My Fate Is Your Pain,Your Pain Is My Fate
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: When the moon beams down on two set of eyes,one amber...the other emerald,what will reveal itself and what will remain hidden? (Warning: The two OCs in here are going to be FemXFem. Please don't be an ass about it.) R&R plz! *ONESHOT*


As the glittering silver moon rose,two emerald green eyes were locked in it's beautiful spell. Morgan stood at her open window as the silver light beamed on her. The dark angel embraced the soft light as it was a luxury. She hated that she had to wait for the day to end for the moon to take over. Her black and purple feathers ruffled in the wind coming in along with her brown and purple hair. She sighed and gazed the dark sky further.

She was in misery despite herself. She was happy. She lived in Skyworld,away from the humans that angered her so and she had friends in Pit,Dark Pit and Palutena but,she knew she had left behind a lot. Sure,killing her parents,siblings,and friends were more than enough to blacken her soul with hurt,but there was one thing that left her heart hollow. More than anything that is.

Her emerald gaze fell to the land below her. Pit and Dark Pit were doing some sparring and it looked even at the moment. Dirt was being kicked up and she even saw Dark Pit hit the floor once. Having enough,she turned to her bed and collapsed on top of it. This caused her phone and bear to hit the floor.

Worried,she quickly reached for both and checked to make sure her phone wasn't broken. She turned it on and what she saw made her heart ache even more. Her lock screen picture was of a purple dragoness flying with a winged blue fox pokemon. The image blurred when a small tear hit the screen and it caused the device to shut off.

Morgan sat the device next to her and continued to cry,wrapping her wings around her. She eventually laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Her mind was frazzled and her heart broken and empty,so all she could do was weep until she fell asleep which she did,as the moon's gentle light bathed her room.

"Morgan?" a voice seemed to call out from nowhere.

Morgan groaned. Not in pain,just due to being woken up. She certainly wasn't a morning person after all. She never was,even when she was human. Slowy,she pulled the covers off her face and turned to the direction where she heard the voice. She nearly fell off her bed in shock when she saw Dark Pit standing in her doorway.

"Dark Pit? What do you want?" she asked.

Dark Pit's face was unusual. Normally he didn't care about much and his face and eyes reflected it. However,this time was different and Morgan saw it. Both his face and eyes reflected the same unusual emotion for him. Sympathy.

"I don't want anything Morgan. But i can tell you do."

"What are you talking about?" she half-asked,half-growled.

"Morgan don't play dumb. There's someone you miss. Right?"

Morgan looked away. She didn't know what to tell him. One part of her wanted to spill the beans but her other side knew that Dark Pit was probably the worst person to tell. She decided to just stay silent in the hope he'd leave her alone. That didn't work because he walked inside and stood next to her bed. She glanced up and saw his face had changed. It now showed disappointment.

"Morgan. Just tell me. I may not be one for emotional crap but something tells me i'd be the only one to understand."

His tone of voice also confused Morgan. It was soft and encouraging,like a mother trying to comfort a saddened child. The sun's light started beating down on the two demons and Morgan had to shield her eyes from the light using her wings.

"Fine. Yes,there is someone i miss. More than you know."

Dark Pit nodded. "Thought so."

Morgan then slammed her fist on the bed and accidentally whipped him with her wings since he had sat down on the bed with her.

"What's your deal? First you show freaking concern for ME of all people! Then you start talking to me in a comforting tone! Who the hell are you,cause you certainly aren't Dark Pit!" she yelled.

The red-eyed boy looked away for a second then turned back to her.

"Morgan. We've both been through a lot of crap. Sure,Pit has too but he's not one for emotional situations or should i say,handing someone who's suffering from one. I actually think before i speak so i think i'm better at this than him. You've been so sad and sure i don't care about you all that much,but i'm the only one here who can be negative all the time so i want you to quit it."

" _There's the Dark Pit i know…"_ she thought.

Sighing,she decided to spill it. "Fine,there was someone i loved and this person...means more to me than anything."

"Were you dating this guy or was it a crush?"

Morgan flinched when he said "Guy". "It wasn't...a guy…"

Morgan checked his face to see his reaction and for a second she saw something flash in his eyes. Not shock,not sympathy...Understanding.

"You fell in love with a girl?" he asked,softly.

All Morgan did was nod in response. Then she proceeded to cry. "You must despise me. I never even knew if i was Lesbian or what. I never found out and it's killing me. I was bitter but i always wanted someone to love me. Sure my mom and dad loved me but...i wanted a lover. I just felt so alone... "

"I'm not disturbed Morgan. Incase you haven't noticed,i'm a freaking clone. Stuff like gays and whatnot don't exactly freak me out. To be honest i don't see why so many humans argue about it being 'legal' or some shit."

Morgan looked up again. "Really?"

"Yeah,to be honest i think the humans have better things to be doing."

Morgan sighed in relief. "Thank you...it's just i've been thinking about her a lot lately and i just feel so hollow inside knowing i can't see her again."

Dark Pit's face shifted again. "Why can't you?"

Morgan sharply took a breath as more tears streaked down her face and onto the floor.

"Well,for all i know i killed her too. Even if i didn't...she's bound to have heard about what happened. I don't think i could ever face her after what i've done…"

Morgan's tears turned into rivers flowing down her face as she heard Dark Pit get up and walk out,leaving her alone.

" _No human could ever forgive me. I'm just a lost evil spirit. Lonely and forgotten…"_ she thought as she ditched the silent weeping and began to wail.

She let her heart sing out her pain as her pillow became stained with her agony-filled tears.

As the sun rose over the earth,another set of eyes were shining with tears.

A young teenage girl was sitting on the edge of her own bed,hair disheveled and tears staining her carpet. Like Morgan missed her,she missed Morgan. She'd heard about her going missing and her whole town being destroyed by a huge monster. She was shocked at first but when she heard the description of the monster,she broke down. It fit the description of Morgan's dark OC side. Voltage.

It was reported days later that the beast had been slain and she could do nothing but cry. They'd never gotten to fully meet and she never got to really see Morgan's sad-fated face. When she had heard the news she had told the rest of the group she and Morgan was in and they all grieved but not like she did. She herself felt there was an empty shadow in her heart. Not a day went by when she didn't think about her. Her creativity,her devotion everything. Sure she was rough sometimes but she had the common sense to know what she did was wrong and feel bad about it.

Seneca,after what seemed like forever stood up and walked to her desk. There she had various things that reminded her of Morgan. Mostly it was the drawings she had sent her. One depicted a navy blue alicorn and a peach colored unicorn nuzzling. Another showed her main OC Candy snuggling with Morgan's main OC. A purple dragoness named Voltara. She wanted to take them down but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It's like how she wanted to forget Morgan but something just told her it wouldn't be right. She decided to check her Deviantart account,hoping it would ease her mind a little but that didn't help either.

One of her friends had drawn a picture depicting Morgan's inner struggle. It showed her in frontal view crying while a silhouette of Voltage was behind her with glowing white eyes. Seneca's face went from upset to angry as she shut her laptop hard to avoid seeing it any longer.

" _Why can't i just forget her!? She's dead! There's nothing i can do! Sure,she was a broken soul but i can't save her now! She's gone! Why can't i understand that!?"_

Seneca always seemed to end up in a mental argument with herself over this after what happened. She usually did this until she was interrupted. She had spent her day in a mental debate but once night came the moon for some reason gave her closure. She remembered that the moon was Morgan's favorite thing in the world and for some reason,it made her happy thinking about it. As the stars twinkled and the moon beamed on her,she settled under her covers and closed her eyes. Right before she did though,she caught something fly across her vision.

She quickly re-opened her eyes and checked the clock. It was midnight and so technically it was the next day but she wanted to sleep. After all,that day in particular was special. She shut her eyes again,but this time there was a tapping at her window. Annoyed,she got up again and looked out. She scanned her front yard and noticed there was something on her doorstep. Blinking,she turned to quietly sneak downstairs and once she was outside she saw it.

A wrapped present. She picked it up and studied it. It had light blue and pink wrapping paper like her OC Candy and that made her smile but then she saw a note. She read it and nearly burst into tears. Not out of sadness. Happiness.

 _Sennie._

 _I hope you're still here. If you are,i hope you're okay. I don't know if you miss me but know that i sure as hell do. More than anything. I can't tell you where i am and i can't come to you. Not yet anyway._

 _I feel it's best if i stay away from people for now but know that one day we'll meet again. Just know i'm more or less okay and that i love you. More than anything,even the moon you gorgeous gemstone._

 _-Morgan_

The brown-eyed girl hugged the note and smiled.

" _Morgan...you're alive! I don't believe it! I hope i get to see you soon because i miss you. But,just knowing you're alive is more than enough."_ she thought.

She then opened the gift and her smile only grew wider. Inside was a well made Candy and Gir plushie. Hugging the two stuffed animals close,she gazed up at the glowing moon as tears of joy flowed from her amber eyes. Little did she know,a set of emerald eyes were gazing down at her with the owner's face mirroring hers.

"Happy Birthday Seneca." her voice echoed as her wings lit up and she flew out into the shadows of the night.


End file.
